Borderlands: The Unlockening
Borderlands: The Unlockening is a first-person open world shooter video game. It is the fourth game in the Borderlands series. It was developed by Gearbox and published by 2K Games. It is rated M by the ESRB. Story The game takes place a total of 5 years after the events of Borderlands 2. After the Vault Hunters discovered the location of several "Vault Planets" they launched a campaign to find them all and rid the universe of the evils that lie within. This game takes place on the planet Herculius. You play as a Vault Hunter who hitched a ride to Herculius on the Crimson Raiders' starship: Sanctuary II. Your job is to help them, as in do all the major tasks, in opening the Vault. As it turns out, the task will be more difficult than originally assumed. The Vault Key is being held by an organization calling themselves the Cult of the Vault, led by a man named Minos. Minos and his followers supposedly worship the Vault and wish to spread their influence throughout the Universe. Lilith, the Crimson Raiders' commander, suspects otherwise. You've been employed by the former Vault Hunters to put a stop to the Cult's plans. Vault Hunters Tina the Demolitionist: Tina assisted the 2nd group of Vault Hunters during the War of Pandora when she was 13. She is now 18 and became a Vault Hunter in order follow in the footsteps of her idol, Roland. She is the most gifted demolitions expert the Raiders could ever ask for. Her strategy involves lots and lots of shooting and high explosive damage. Her Action Skill is called Stinger Blast, where she uses a weapon she built herself known as the Stinger. The Stinger launches a bunch of mini-missiles which each home in on an enemy, trying to equally divide up the damage as much as possible. Though Tina has matured, she is still quite scatterbrained and spouts random nonsense whenever she feels. Her melee weapon is a plank with nails jammed into it. Corey the Assassin: Corey was a gun-for-hire on the planet Promethea before traveling to Herculius to Vault Hunt. He left Promethea in order to escape the law with his girlfriend, Suzie. Suzie was a dealer of a very specific drug. She called it the Zoom Formula, as it gave the one who took it a temporary speed boost. The duo hoped to make enough money to put them on easy street for life. Unfortunately, the police caught up with them before they could make enough cash. Corey made his way to Herculius while Suzie moved to Eden-5. Corey's strategy involves stealth a precision, getting that perfect critical hit. His action skill is using the Zoom Formula. It temporarily slows down time, allowing the player to get that perfect hit as the enemies move in slow-mo. Corey is a rough-and-tumble kind of guy, with an addiction to the thrill of the kill. He favours Jakobs munitions over all else. His melee weapon is a machete. Jin the Siren: Jin is a Siren who grew up on Herculius. Her family constantly tried to hide her special power from the general public, as they feared she would be isolated and feared. Jin discovered her ability was to control the minds of others. Her family calls it "Phasecontrol". Jin doesn't always use her powers, but occasionally does in secret to get what she wants. Once in high school, she made her math teacher give her an "A" on a test she most definitely failed. Once her parents found out about this, Jin was in hot water. She got into a heated argument with her father which ended in him being forced to jumps out a nearby window, breaking his back in the process. With that, Jin was forbidden from using her powers ever again. She felt regret for her father, but ran away so she wouldn't be a burden anymore. She eventually started training with firearms, and honing her powers against the local bandits. Her strategy involves mid-range combat and elemental damage. Her Action Skill is her Phasecontrol, which allows her to brainwash a certain amount of enemies to fight for her for a limited amount of time. If an enemy is a boss or mini-boss, they cannot be controlled. They're bound to have susceptible minions, though. Jin is a generally kind soul, but will not hesitate to dish out punishment to those who deserve it. Her melee weapon is a Siren-power enhanced punch. Prince the Juggernaut: The Vault Hunter formally known as Prince is the son of the rich family of his namesake from Dionysis. Prince was a spoiled boy who had life handed to him on a silver platter. His father was a high-ranking inventor for the Dahl corporation, inventing various weapons and armor. His latest project was a suit known as the Juggernaut Armor: a suit which would render the wearer almost invincible. Prince's favourite hobby was to steal his father's inventions and test them out for himself on the local bandits (under heavy protection, of course.) without the permission of his parents. When Prince turned 22, his parents forced him to make a life of his own, he decided to take their advice... and the Juggernaut suit. He used the suit to make a name for himself as the criminal named after the suit. Eventually, he made his may to Herculius after hearing about the Crimson Raiders and became a Vault Hunter. His strategy involves being a walking tank. Taking hits, and returning the favour tenfold. His Action Skill is known as Juggernaut Mode. In this mode, Prince gets a speed boost and damage reduction for a limited time, as well as increased fire rate, melee damage, and reload speed depending on which skills are invested in. His biggest advantage, however, is his ability to wield 2 guns at once, making him a force to be reckoned with. Prince is normally very condescending to his enemies and speaks in a posh accent. His melee weapon is a punch enhanced by the Juggernaut suit. Doris the Techie: Doris is an engineer from Pandora. She originally worked for the Hyperion corporation before leaving to start a solo career. Doris is completely obsessed with robotics and believes that they can solve any problem, as long as a human brain is there to tell them what to do. She used to want to become a robot herself, but that dream ended when that exact thing happened to her old colleague. That sobered her up quite a bit. Anyhow, Doris' most prized invention is her mini fighter plane called Kamikaze. Kamikaze is a tiny flying robot stuffed to the brim with ammo. Doris was originally going to sell Kamikaze's design to Handsome Jack, but then he conquered her hometown of Overlook, which is why she left in the first place. Kamikaze was the only reason she managed to escape and made a home in Sanctuary. She hitched a ride to Herculius when the Crimson Raiders flew there on Sanctuary II. Her strategy involves utilizing technology to enhance her weapons and Kamikaze. Her Action Skill is called Kamikaze Rampage, where she covers herself in an impenetrable shield as the player takes direct control of Kamikaze, who flies around and blows away enemies. Kamikaze can be upgraded to shoot elemental effects, explode upon dying, or do a number of other things via upgrading. Doris is neurotic, but absolutely giddy on the field of battle. Her melee weapon is a monkey wrench. Eddie the Trainer: Eddie Zaford is a former hunter from Cronus. Despite his work, Eddie greatly enjoyed being around the wildlife of the universe. Eddie travelled the universe to seek out and study every wild creature he could. One day, he came across a lonely Badass Skag in an animal shelter. He asked the people in charge of the establishment, and they told him that the Skag was rescued from a laboratory belonging to the Maliwan corporation. Eddie purchased the Skag and named her Cassie, after his ex-wife. Eddie and Cassie travelled the galaxy together, striking fear into the hearts of enemies and raking in the dough with Ed's prowess and Cassie's brute strength and blossoming powers from the experimentation. Eddie made his way to Herculius because he heard that someone he knew was there. Someone he knew well. He eventually became a Vault Hunter with Cassie backing him. His strategy involves heavy defenses and clever tactics. His Action Skill is called Skag Attack, which is exactly what it implies. Cassie is unleashed upon the enemy hordes to obliterate them all. Eddie loves guns and animals, but like all Zafords, he can't get by without a little booze. He speaks in an Irish accent. His melee weapon is riding crop. Sarita/Sabretooth the Psycho (DLC): Sarita was once a normal woman living on Herculius until a... run-in with the Bottomfeeders. After they had their fill, Sarita was left with a scar on her forehead with somebody else in her brain. That somebody called herself Sabretooth and went berserk on the Bottomfeeders, eventually escaping and making her way to Sanctuary. Sarita and Sabretooth share the same body and swap control over it at will, with Sarita handling mundane matters while Sabretooth tends to combat. They may bicker on occasion, but generally get along. Sarita speaks like normal person, and Sabretooth speaks in Psycho. She became a Vault Hunter for the hell of it. Her strategy involves rushing straight into the line of fire and using her abilities to her advantage. Her Action Skill is known as Rampage, where she takes out her weapon she calls the Chomp-Stick: a wooden blade covered in the teeth of various Pirahnasaurs. Her movement speed and melee damage increases drastically. Every kill during Rampage refills her health completely. Her melee weapon is her Chomp-Stick. 41D3N the Loader (DLC): 41D3N or Aiden if you will is a Hyperion loader who gained self-awareness and left for Herculius. He seems to have a number of gadgets and weapons hidden inside his metal body, suggesting that he was originally supposed to be some sort of superior model. Aiden became a Vault Hunter to find purpose in life. His strategy involves taking hits and adapting to any situation. His Action Skill is known as Minion Rush. Here, Aiden spawns a surveyor and a turret to defend himself and attack enemies. Aiden tries to stay happy and optimistic about any situation. Important NPC'S Lilith: The leader of the Crimson Raiders, and a Siren, Lilith oversees all Crimson Raider activity. Lilith believes Minos and the Cult have ulterior motives and need to be stopped. She seeks to steal the Vault Key away from the Cult and kill the evils that lie within. Axton: A high-ranking commando in the Crimson Raiders and Lilith's current second-in-command. Axton takes on tasks that normal Raiders just aren't meant for. He does seem awful eager to stay close to Lilith, though... Mordecai: The Crimson Raiders' head assassin and sniper. Mordecai is often used for field missions and stakeout. Mordy is currently raising his "grandson" Talon the Falcon. He's given up drinking for the little bird. You'd best show him some respect. Maya: A Siren, and a high-ranking lieutenant of the Crimson Raiders, Maya hopes to use her powers to help people, as well as save the vault. She really hates Minos, as he reminds her of a certain fascist she met during her days on Athenas. Brick: Former Slab King and field commander of the Crimson Raiders. Brick always enjoys obliterating his enemies in the most direct way possible. His favourite weapons are his fists. Some of Brick's Slabs did join the Raiders when they took off, but Brick knows they're complete idiots who were just afraid to leave their king. Salvador: Gunzerking muscle-headed midget Salvador is Brick's second-in-command. Brick sees a lot of himself in Sal. He's murderous, angry, and loves the direct approach. He doesn't play a major role, but he's also very loud. Zer0: Supremely mysterious assassin for the Raiders. His role is that of a double-agent masquerading as a cultist. Zer0 can cloak himself, making for quick getaways and easy kills. Zer0 gives valuable information, if anyone can decode his poetic speech patterns. Gaige: The Crimson Raiders' head mechanic and lone mechromancer. Gaige deals with all kinds of mechanical issues with ease, including those involving ass-kicking with her robot known as Deathtrap. Gaige is good friends with Axton, but secretly wishes to take apart his turret and reverse-engineer one for herself. Krieg: A psycho whose only reason for not murdering everyone he sees in a tiny voice in his head telling him what to do. He's a field agent who has no problem tearing cultists limb from limb. He seems to be especially fond of Maya when he's not shouting about poop trains. Claptrap: A funny little robot, CL4P-TP or Claptrap is the first friendly face you meet on Herculius. Claptrap is next to useless, but is highly amusing. Dr. Tannis: The Crimson Raiders' chief science officer, Dr. Patricia Tannis is a genius in many scientific fields, her strongest being in the study of the Vault, which she calls Eridiology. She's also clinically insane and about as predictable as a slot machine. Scooter: The former head mechanic before Gaige took his place. Aside from that, he's an expert in all things automobile and a lovable redneck. He runs the Catch-a-Ride stations all over the planet. Scooter is still a little sore over Gaige taking his position, but will definitely not kill her, probably. Marcus: Marcus Kincaid is the Crimson Raiders' head weapons expert. He's also a money-grubbing merchant who sells to anyone who'll come his way, including bandits. He runs Guns and Ammo vending machines all over the planet. His favourite 2 words: "No Refunds!" Dr. Zed: The Crimson Raiders' chief medical officer. Having finally gotten his medical license, Zed runs Health vending machines all over the planet. He's also an expert in making crafty shields. Steve: Heyoo! Karima: The former administrator of Overlook. When the entirety of the townsfolk joined the Raiders, Karima was no exception. She functions as a helpful computer technician and hacker. Lloyd: A Slab that followed Brick to Sanctuary II. Lloyd is a complete wuss, but likes to pretend to be badass. Lloyd does almost nothing but give out missions, but will reward you as always. Aspis: A mysterious man/woman/monster that feeds you information about the cult regularly. His/her/its motives are unknown, but there's a rumour going around that it's been watching the events of Borderlands the whole time. Crazy Earl: A psychotic man who never leaves his home and only speaks to you through a tiny slide in his door. Earl sells you upgrades to your ammo and backpack capacity in exchange for Eridium. Nobody knows what he does with it, but rumours persist that he's building a secret army of Eridium Robots. But that can't be true... can it? Sir Hammerlock: A hunter, scholar, and gentleman, Sir Hammerlock is the leading zoologist for the Crimson Raiders. He'll regularly provide you with missions involving the documentation of Herculius' wildlife, usually ending up killing a lot of animals. Mad Moxxi (DLC): The hostess of the Lethal Labyrinths/Innuendo Mistress. Moxxi challenges you to get to the prize in the centre of her deadly underground maze. She's not a bad gal, but she lives for excitement. Major Villains Minos: The leader of the Cult of the Vault. Minos has the Vault Key and is charging it with an unknown source. He apparently hopes to spread the Cult's influence throughout the universe, but Lilith suspects that he has ulterior motives. Caramel: Minos' teenage daughter and a "casual" member of the Cult of the Vault. Caramel often uses her daddy's position to gain luxuries like shiny guns, cars, and expensive technology. Her favourite possession is a "toy" she calls the Plow. General Kraggo: The head of Minos' fighting force. Kraggo commands the Cult's bandits and their locations throughout Herculius. Although Kraggo is mainly a strategist, he's more than willing to step into the battlefield himself in order to dish out punishment to the Cult's enemies. Like you. Garret: Leader of the Fragger clan of bandits, Garret rules his thugs mercilessly and will kill anyone who crosses him or his men... like you inevitably do. His favourite weapon is his unlimited supply of axes outfitted with dynamite. Unfortunately, his throwing arm is less than impressive. After an accident involving a Buzzwick and some Hartberry pie, he can never throw straight. Queen Medusa: The only known Buzzwick Queen, Medusa isn't necessarily evil, but she impedes your path so she must be put down. She will often summon minions to assist her as well as spit sticky silk and attempt a nasty sting attack. Abraham: A radical cultist. Abraham willingly took part in Minos' genetic Eridium experiments. Abraham was a... moderate success. He gained enhanced strength, but became even crazier than usual. Abraham is a loyal soldier, but very tough to beat. Dr. Zillius: An alien scientist of unknown origin. He has green skin, big black eyes, and odd crests upon his head. Zillius originally worked solo, but has recently been bribed by Minos to help in his cause. He is responsible for the Bottomfeeders and Mutant Cultists. He wears a translation collar in order to communicate with humans. He also claims to be at least 100 years old. MORE COMING SOON! Enemies Bandits/Cultists Marauders: Standard-issue guntoting thugs. Standard Marauders shoot pistols. Killer and Elite Marauders use assault rifles. Badass Marauders carry heavy weaponry and armour. Psychos: Charging crazies. Standard Psychos and Midget Psychos charge forward and swipe with short-range weapons. Suicide Psychos and Midgets charge forward with grenades and hope to explode in your face, and if they cannot accomplish that they'll just toss their explosives at you until they can. Flaming Psychos and Midgets act like normal Psychos, but can breathe fire at will. Caustic Psychos and Midgets act like Flaming Psychos, but spit acid instead of breathe fire. Slagged Psychos act like standard Psychos, and if their attacks connect you'll be slagged too. Badass Psychos are like standards Psychos, but have 1 arm, take a ton of hits, deal lots of damage, and run surprisingly fast. Nomads: Defense-oriented enemies. Standard Nomads slowly progress toward you while firing their weapons. If you get too close, they'll perform an overhead melee strike. Shock-Nomadics act like standard Nomads, but are taller and will shock nearby enemies with an electric backpack. Nomad Taskmasters carry giant shields which protect nearly their entire body. Nomad Torturers act like Taskmasters, but they've chained a Psycho Midget to the front of the shield. The Midget can be freed by shooting the chains, revealing a hole in the shield which exposes the Torturer himself. Badass Nomads act like Taskmasters as well, but they're tougher and their shields are covered in spikes. 3 guesses as to what they do with them. Goliaths: Hulking brutes with high defense and tiny brains. Standard and Midget Goliaths walk toward you while firing dual assault rifles, but there's a twist. If you shoot off the helmet they wear, they'll drop their weapons and go into a rage, charging and attacking anyone near it, including other enemies. Caustic Goliaths use melee attacks while their helmets are on. Once their helmets are off, they'll charge and spew acid at their targets. Badass Goliaths wear heavy armour and wield giant miniguns. When enraged, they'll act like normal goliaths, but extremely tough to kill. Good luck. Bruisers: Large and muscular boneheads who wield shotguns and take a ton of damage. Badass Bruisers are just tougher versions of the standard Bruisers. Monsters Herculean Skags: Subspecies of Skag, or completely separate entity? Nobody knows, but I digress. Standard Skags, Pup Skags, and Alpha Skags charge and bite at you. Spitter Skags hack up globs of spit at you. Barf Skags vomit streams of bile that cover your vision and damage you. Badass Skags act like normal Skags, but occasionally are charged with either fire, corrosion, electricity, slag, or ice. They can charge other Skags too. Buzzwicks: An insectoid alien that resembles a giant wasp. Standard Buzzwicks buzz around and charge players, hoping to sting them. Buzzwick Pupae are barely threats, but they can shoot you with silk that slows you down. Buzzwick Soldiers are heavily armoured and can shoot caustic blobs from their mouths as well as sting you. Slagged Buzzwicks sting you and slag you in the process. Buzzwick Princes are large, golden wasps and frequently charge at you and take a lot of hits. Badass Buzzwicks are rare beasts that cannot fly, but can command other Buzzwicks to do attack you while stinging rapidly. Only one Buzzwick Queen has ever been encountered... Ferodactyls: The most ferocious flying creatures ever discovered. These things resemble evil pterodactyls with black scales and long, whiplike tails. These creatures attack in packs, swooping in to attack you. Some come elementally-charged and apply that type of damage to you. Badass Ferodactyls are tougher and can attack you from a short distance with their tails. Oh, did I mention? Badasses have 2 tails... and red crests on their heads. Pirahnasaurs: Giant fishlike enemies that, despite their appearance are actually amphibious. They resemble giant sharks with great, gaping maws and 4 rows of teeth. They use flippers to move around on land. They're awful slow, but can pack quite a chomp if allowed to get close. Standard Pirahnasaurs hobble toward you on land and try to ambush you if you're near water. Caustic Priahnasaurs can hock acid at you and their bites deal corrosive damage. Frozen Pirahnasaurs can breathe a special frost breath that slows you down and damages you. You're gonna need a bigger boat. Rhynoks: Big, hulking beasts that absolutely HATE people. They're quadrupeds with 2 horns on their snouts as well as 2 more on their foreheads. They mainly attack by charging d knocking you away. Adult Rhynoks and Rhylets attack in this way. If you're too close, they'll just slice at you with their horns. Rhynok Scoopers have giant antlers instead of horns on their foreheads that they use to lift up rocks and launch them at you. Badass Rhynoks are incredibly tough and move at very high speeds. Hold on tight! Scorphoppers: These giant bugs are the bane of every spelunker. They have shiny black carapaces with huge claws up front, and a huge stinger around back! That's not the worst part, though. You see, they have powerful back legs that let them jump great distances, giving them the ability to cover great distances almost instantly. Larval and Mature Scorphoppers attack by jumping around, clawing at you, and stinging you with their tails. Alpha Scorphoppers can spray a disgusting liquid from their stingers, which has effects equivalent to slag. It basically slags you. Digger Scorphoppers dig instead of jumping, and might ambush you from underneath. Be wary. Golem: Giant, 2-faced humanoid monsters made of stone that lie in waiting for their unsuspecting prey. Their rotating faces determine what attack they will use. A happy-looking face hints at a melee assault, while an angry face points at projectiles. Magma Golems can open their chests to shoot lava bursts at you. Shoot their chests while they're open for critical hits and humiliation points. Badass Golems are absolutely humongous, but have a slightly hard time actually finding you. Once they do find you though, you might want to get out of the way. Bottomfeeders Grunt Bottomfeeders: Standard cannon fodder. Grunts look like regular humans, but with malformed body parts wearing ratty clothes. Grunts wield assault rifles and shotguns. Midget Bottomfeeders act much the same as their average-height counterparts except they move quickly and in erratic patterns. Armoured Bottomfeeders wield shotguns and move much more slowly. Buggers: Buggers take inspiration from what they're named after. They uses bladed gloves and boots to climb walls and low ceilings in order to surprise you. Buggers slash at you with their claws and throw blades at you. Buggers absolutely hate ice, though. It stiffens their muscles and forces them to move slower. Orcs: Big, hulking cretins brandishing sledgehammers, clubs, and other massive blunt instruments. Orcs move slowly, but deliver devastating short-range attacks. Orcs may charge if unable to reach the Vault Hunters. MORE COMING SOON DLC Campaigns Mad Moxxi's Lethal Labyrinth: Mad Moxxi travelled to Herculius with the Crimson Raiders but broke off from the main group. Eventually, she began constructing a new attraction to host and replicate her old Underdome. She now runs the Lethal Labyrinth: an establishment dedicated to pitting several competitors against each other in a race to get through a deadly maze and get the prize in the middle. Good luck! Credits Borderlands belongs to 2K Games. Category:Borderlands Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:2K Games Category:First-Person Category:FPS Category:Sequel Category:Comedy